Mizuishi Tama
is a main character in Lone Flower Pretty Cure. Tama's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of the French Hydrangea and Vanity. Etymology * Means "Water" and "Stone". * Means "Jewel". * A genius of Hydrangeas, which grow in bushes or shrubs and bear clustered blue, white and pink flowers. In symbolism, Hydrangeas symbolizes gratefulness, honest emotions, persevering love, vanity and boastfulness. Appearance Human Tama is a light-skinned 14-year-old girl of average height with chin-length straight, black hair and sleepy, half-lidded gold-yellow eyes. She has two blue flower-shaped clips on the left side of her head. She has straight-cut bangs and thin eyebrows. Pretty Cure As Cure Hortensia, Tama's hair lengthens to her shoulders with sections held up in twin hairbuns by blue hydrangea flowers with leaves and pink/white ribbons. She gains a blue streak in her bangs and going through her hairbuns. Longer locks of hair fall over her shoulders, ending in a blue ombre. Her eyes remain the same. Cure Hortensia wears a sleeveless, full-neck white dress with a downward collar with pink stripe and a dark blue band around her neck, hydrangea flower with leaves on the left side. Gold and blue, square breastplate with a hydrangea attached to the left side of her chest, with a pink/white ribbon attached to it and sapphire-blue gem in the center. A large strip of blue down her abdomen, attached smaller horizonal light blue and black lines attached. A pink/white ribbon tied around her waist, the ends overlapping at her navel with a hydrangea in the middle. Dark blue and gold Kusazuri armor over a blue petal-like skirt. Black tights with blue and gold armored boots, toe being dark blue and heel/underside white. Long, white arm-warmers with blue armor at the back of each hand, where a hydrangea flower rests and a darker fingerless glove underneath. Personality Tama is pessimistic, stoic and reserved. Beneath this tall and sturdy wall, Tama is an affable and friendly person with a kind nature, always desiring to put others before herself. Not a fan of social gatherings, she doesn't possess much people skills and prefers not engaging in conversation, in a strong fear of offending the other person due to her bluntness. She has a bad habit of talking to herself. Tama claims to have socialization issues, specifically when getting close to other people. While on the surface she remains unfazed, Tama is deeply scared and traumatized by witnessing death and/or any scenes of grim. Cure Hortensia Flower Cleansing a False Reality, Blue Petals Dancing Above the Sea! Cure Hortensia! 偽りの現実を清める花、海の上で踊る青い花びら！キュアオルテンシア！ Itsuwari no genjitsu o kiyomeru hana, Umi no ue de odoru aoi hanabira! Kyua Orutenshia! is Tama's Pretty Cure alter ego, who represents the French Hydrangea and Vanity. To transform, she requires the Gardenia Ring and Cure Stone Hortensia. In combat, Cure Hortensia has the ability to summon a spear. Transformation Tama's Gardenia Ring glows blue on her index finger and calls "Cure Stone! Hortensia!", placing the stone into the ring. White light flashes and covered in blue glow, she yells "Floreale Action!" and a blue Hydrangea emerges, and blooms on her chest. The petals fly off, creating her dress, arm warmers, tights and boots. She waves the ring to change her hair and create the flowers, and accesories in her hair. She waves the ring a final time, before it merges with the flower at her chest and a bow appears. She introduces herself while waving her hands, causing droplets of water and blue petals to gather, before she strikes a final pose and says her name, a giant Hydrangea blooming behind her. Abilities *'Barrier Projection:' Cure Hortensia possesses the ability to create barriers of blue magic resembling Hydrangea flowers. *'Water Manipulation:' Cure Hortensia possesses the power to freely control and manipulate water, including summoning from thin air, casting illusions and moving freely (walking, running etc) on water. Attacks * Cure Hortensia's finisher. The blue insignia of a Hydrangea flower emerges from the emblem at Cure Hortensia's chest, before a sphere and stream of water surround it and upon calling the attack name, she sends it toward her target at top speed. The enemy is purified immediatly upon impact. Trivia * Tama's birthday falls on July 13th, therefore her Star Sign is Cancer. * Tama is fluent in English. * Tama's blood type is A. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures